User blog:Arvee100smart/FAQS
Hi Everyone! Just a user who is likely to be ignored who started to bring up FAQS & Questions Blog! In this page, I things about the Brothers Conflict will be answered by me, and I will try to answer it with proofs and truths''. ''You can still ask questions, just write in the comment and I'll just update my blog. So--! Let's get this Blog Started!! 1. IS THERE A SEASON 2? Okay. This is what I would like to explain for all of the BroCon fans. First of all--- NOT YET. If you will look at this page, it exactly says September 12, 2017. But I don't really think so. As stated in the said page, IT IS A RUMOR. A rumor where it is somewhere between fake and true. Also, that was supposed to be Summer 2017, ''but someone changed it. And for that someone, User:Samantha1422 is the name. She didn't put any references or any links where she get that- so I don't really think that the date is true. Saying it again, it is a rumor. Secondly, about the year '''2017'. Seriously guys? Can you agree with that? 2017? Like, seriously? What I mean here is that, THE STAFFS OF THE BROCON IS WORKING. Don't you see? They've established the two Ova's! ''' They are gathering money, for them to work on the '''Season 2! They also aired the OVA to regain and obtain popularity of the series. I mean, would someone care to watch a unpopular anime (don't get me wrong, Brocon is not awesome)? For me, the light novels, even the mangas, are finished. Would it be just right for the series have the second season... earlier? I believe it would not be 2017, but LESS. THAN. 2017. Thirdly, is just my expectation to the 2nd Season. *More scenes. Like, MOREMOREMORMEOMROMEOMROEMORE. They didn't put the important facts&scenes to the anime in the 1st season. Like, Iori kiseed Ema very agressively on the Light Novel, Kaname and Ema kissed at the beach, Wataru taking care of Ema when he had a fever, Yusuke got a luchbox from Ema, even not stating that Ukyou like breasts! Now that the Snd Season only have 5 volumes, I wish they could include all the nice scenes there. 2. Is that true Louis is adopted? Yes. I mean, common sensely, yes XD. It was already said in the Anime, so yeah. But if you want proofs, well here 'ya go: a. Louis' name is Louis. It is not a japanese name, but rather western-like name. Others even state his name is Rui, becase really, Louis is not a japanese name, so he is really adopted. <'Spoiler will be said starting now'> b. More scenes regarding adopted Louis are revealed through the 2nd Season. Louis actually found his real parents, and they lived in French. Cool. There is even this funny scene where the Asahina Brothers said that Louis is missing, or left without permission or something XD. They found Louis though, in the end. He went to French to meet his parents o/. <'Spoiler will be over starting now'> 3. Who really ended up with Ema?? <'Spoiler will be said starting now'> S U B A R U~ No Brokeups. No Changing. Yes baby. <'Spoiler will be over starting now'> 4. will ema fall for any of her brothers? Mostly she sibling-zoned them, of course except one. :) (If there are questions, please comment). Category:Blog posts